Puzzle
by ThartsAndKisses
Summary: The shape of my heart that had changed. You forcibly try to adapt to it but it hurts; it is painful. You wound it. One-shot.


**A/N: Yey! My first one-shot/song fic. My readers for Be With You should know who I'm trying to get Fate paired up with but I didn't name any names. It is totally up to your imagination. You can even imagine Lindy if you want. If you are not comfortable with it, please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song, Puzzle, which I based some lines from. Everything goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

Since when did our hands start drifting apart? When was it that words were lost? I always look at you when we walk together. But you never noticed, did you? Her smile did make me happy, made me feel like I could fly.

But did you ever ask what your smile means to me?

I feel stupid for not knowing the meaning of those tears flowing down your cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

I whispered and did nothing to stop you as you walked away only to regret it afterwards.

We assembled a puzzle-like future. Where you and I, are pieces of the same puzzle. That one piece we lost. Where is it, I wonder?

* * *

"Fate-chan." I looked away from the papers I was reading and saw your grinning face. "You're daydreaming a lot. Are you really that excited?" you chuckled happily. But I've known you long enough to know that it was forced.

"Yeah." I simply answered and reached for your hand on the table and gave it a light squeeze. You surprised me a little when you squeezed back. The diamond ring on my finger felt like it was burning, scalding my skin. I wanted to take it off and throw it away. But if I did, it would destroy everything I've worked hard for and would disappoint a lot of important people to me.

You held on my hand tighter before letting go and using it to pat my head, something you usually do to show your affection but it ends at that. No kisses, no hugs. Just a simple pat in the head. Just a simple gesture that makes me want to tear up. You don't touch me in a way you do to other women you find to your liking. Sometimes I wish you would.

"Everything will be alright."

I felt something snap when those words left your mouth. "How could it be alright?" I said sharply in disbelief. "How can I set things right? This isn't what I wanted. How could you just watch and smile at every decision I make?"

"Just because this isn't what you want doesn't mean it's not right." The gentleness in your tone contradicted the rudeness in mine. The look in your eyes told me you were expecting this. Strategic and wise. You really aren't a Brigadier General for nothing. "Try to cool your head before going out of this room, Admiral Harlaown." You stood up from your chair and left me alone.

In this room. Where emptiness remains as your memories gently go around.

* * *

The days we spent together stretched like rubber as we laughed with a hoarse voice but rubbers also has their limit. Wedding day. The day couples regard as something very important. A day they mark in their calendars and celebrate every year. A day when they commit themselves to each other. Is fast approaching. The day when I would complete the puzzle.

Sadly, it's not the puzzle we stopped to assemble a long time ago.

But you, being you, never fails to surprise me.

"My what?" I blinked in confusion as you flashed me your trademark grin.

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair and chided. "Your wedding vow. I was right, you did forget. Fate-chan, a wedding vow isn't something you can do impromptu." you once again sighed as I nervously chuckled before mischief flashed in your blue eyes. "Why don't we make one right now?" enthusiasm filled your voice.

I nodded with a smile. "Thank you, that would really help."

Taking both of my hands, you brought us in front of your table and without letting go, you smiled. "It's going to be as easy as breathing. Just repeat after me."

"Yes, sir!" I said it in a way a private greets his superior but didn't salute simply because I didn't want to let go of the hand I wanted to hold the most.

Then, without further ado, you started. "I, Fate T. Harlaown, take you to be my wife."

Slowly, tasting the words as it left my mouth, I repeated. "I, Fate T. Harlaown, take you to be my wife."

"I promise to love you without reservation." The firmness in your tone made me doubt that this was just you making me repeat empty words. How wishful of me to think so.

But nevertheless, I repeated. "I promise to love you without reservation."

Eyes closed, you continued. "To let you in to my innermost fears, secrets, and dreams,"

I would have done so even without you asking. But still, I repeated. "To let you in to my innermost fears, secrets, and dreams,"

"To be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting." I swear I heard your voice crack for a moment there.

But regardless, I repeated. "To be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting."

Then, like some kind of music to my ears, you concluded. "As I give you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

My hold on your hand turned in to a death grip. Even so, I did not repeat but instead finished it for the both of us. "This is my solemn vow."

And in what seemed like hours, our lips touched. Finally letting what has been kept for years to flow.

* * *

I watched my soon to be wife walk down the aisle, escorted by her father. Though empty, I smiled, not wanting to ruin the day because of my frown. My eyes couldn't help but drift away to the front row of the audience. You smiled at me as you held my daughter's hand tightly.

_Let's find our shapes_

_Even if we won't be in the same world_

_The pieces of the days we laughed and embraced_

_Hold them tight in your sleep_

_.._

_Wait for me, I'll come and get you myself._

* * *

**A/N: If you've noticed, I used some lines from my other story. I ran out of ideas half way. xD I don't know if I can update BWY fast since the chapter I'm making is bordering M and it is a first for me. PM me for questions/requests!**

**Don't forget to review~!**


End file.
